


Я буду твоим щитом

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Captain America's Shield, Collage, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: !Иллюстрация!Она сражается, чтобы мир жил дальше. А он — чтобы в этом мире она никогда не была одна.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Я буду твоим щитом

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Другой финал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900030) by [fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020), [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana). 



> Иллюстрация к тексту "Другой финал": https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900030


End file.
